


Feelings:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Confessions Of The Heart Series: [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cock Worship, Confessions, Consensual, Developing Relationship, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, General, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Slash, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:36:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1792366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Danny tells Steve how he feels, Does he say anything back?, What does the Navy Seal do?, Stay Tuned, It's a hot one!!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is part of my "Shower Fun" series, Read that one first, & then this one with my compliments!!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feelings:

*Summary: Danny tells Steve how he feels, Does he say anything back?, What does the Navy Seal do?, Stay Tuned, It's a hot one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my "Shower Fun" series, Read that one first, & then this one with my compliments!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was excited cause this was the first time that he can relax without a case hanging over him, & he is more excited cause his partner, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams is coming over, & they are gonna watch the game over some pizza & beer. Plus, He has a huge crush on his partner, & he knows that is now or never to tell him how he feels.

 

Danny reaches Steve's house without any problems, & he sat his car for a second, He thought to himself, **"I can not believe that I am gonna tell my partner, my best friend, that I am in love with him, What the hell am I thinking ?"** , he took a deep breath & made his way to Steve's front door, & rang the bell.

 

Steve was getting the living room all set up, when he heard the doorbell rang, & he was feeling giddy like a schoolboy, & he went to the door, & opened it, He flashed his possible lover a smile, "What is the special occasion, Danno ?, You knocked", Danny said being a smartass, "Manners, McGarrett, Ever heard of them ?", Steve said waving him through, "Come on in", & when the blond did, Steve took a deep breath, & muttered to himself, **"Here goes nothing"** , & joins Danny on the couch.

 

Steve looked at Danny & thought that he never looked more beautiful to him, Even though he is not a GQ model, & he loves blue eyes, & blond hair. He knew that he can have a future with him, & he knew that he has to tell him soon, But he will wait til they were relaxed enough, as they watched the game, & were stuffed with pizza. He was brought back to the present, by Danny, who had a concerned look on his face.

 

"Are you ok, Steve ?", The Blond Detective asked, & Steve nodded & said, "I am fine, Just thinking", & Danny decided to leave it at that, & they watched their favorite team play, & ate pizza, also drink some beer in between, When the Half-Time began, Danny decided that this was his chance at telling Steve how he feels.

 

"Steve, There is something I have to tell you", Steve was gonna interrupt, but was stopped by the loud mouth detective putting a finger to his lips, "Please, Let me", The Navy Seal nodded silently, & gestured silently for him to continue", "I am in love with you, I don't know how it happened, But I am, You make me happy most of the time, & drive me crazy the other, You are so beautiful when you open up to me, & I hope you know you can trust me, like I trust you", He decided to go balls to the wall, & slammed the Five-O Commander against the back of the couch, & kissed him mercilessly.

 

When they came up for air, Steve had a smile on his face, "I trust you, Danno, & I am in love with you, Your heart is big, & you are beautiful to me, Thank you for sharing Gracie with me, & I love her like she is my own, & I promise that I will protect her & you with everything that I am, & have", That Danny made smile, & kissed him sweetly on the lips, & then they made out, til they were spent.

 

They were ripping clothes off of each other, as they were making their way upstairs, & they entered the bathroom, & Steve closes it with his foot, & sets up a shower, Then they were fucking like rabbits, & they were spent, & then they washed & dried each other off, Danny said, "Just like in my fantasy, But this is so much better", Steve arched an eyebrow, & said, "Really ?", The Former New Jersey Detective nodded, & said, "We can have round two without any interruptions", Steve chuckled, & said, "Yeah, we can," & they headed for the bedroom.

 

They were feasting on each other, figuring out what makes the other tick, Steve howls when his cock & balls are being licked, teased, & nibbled on, He orgasmed hard down Danny's throat, & Steve uses Danny's nipples against him, & he moaned, as he was being tortured by the Seal's hot mouth & tongue. The New Couple would not let up each other, & they kept it up, til they were orgasming & coming together as one.

 

"You & Grace are gonna move out of that piece of shit apartment, & move in me, I want my family where I can see them", The Navy Seal said in a commanding tone, & Danny just smiled, which Steve caught, "What ?", he asked, "I am just glad to see that you are thinking of us as family", The Former New Jersey Detective said, as he snuggled in closer to his lover. "That is what you are", Steve said, as he pulled Danny closer to him. "I love you, Steve McGarrett, Thanks for a wonderful 4 years", Steve smiled & kissed Danny on the top of his head, "I love you too, Danny Williams, Right back at ya", They fell asleep with peaceful dreams of spending the rest of their lives together, & their future.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
